La luz de tu mirada
by Faby Andley
Summary: Candy era una chica rebelde que lo tenia todo pero su vida cambio completamente el día en que se metió en serios problemas...Ese día que lo conoció a el,ese guapo rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora,pero aunque sus mundos eran muy distintos ella se enamoro de el ¿Lograra conquistar su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas! **

**Aquí estoy con una nueva historia...Esta dedicada a todas esas personas que les gusta soñar y creer que siempre se puede ser feliz a pesar de todo,que aunque parezca obscuro el camino siempre al final existe una luz que no nos deja darnos por vencidas pero sobre todo para todas aquellas que creen que el amor todo lo puede lograr...Es una historia alterna y diferente...Gracias por leer!**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Misuki y/o Yumiko Iragashi**

**_La luz de tu mirada Capitulo _**

**_1.-Consecuencias_**

Estaba nerviosa aunque no era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, sentía que esa vez si la había jodido en serio, eso poco me importo, al menos eso era lo que tanto trataba de aparentar. No sé porque siempre encontraba la manera de meterme en problemas pero creo que eso era una forma fácil de llamar su atención, solo así podía verme aunque fuera por unos minutos…Al menos cuando estaba en dificultades el fingía ser un buen padre, muchas veces llegue a pensar que tal vez era su conciencia pero su arrepentimiento solo duraba unos segundos, en cuanto estaba con su demasiado joven esposa, se olvidaba por completo de mi, en ese instante yo volvía a desaparecer.

Mi mejor amiga Annie me sonreía desde afuera de aquella sucia oficina, al menos en esa ocasión no la había arrastrado a mis locuras, ella era buena siempre se lo decía si seguía siendo mi amiga terminaría con el alma tan podrida como yo, pero eso a ella no le importaba, solía seguirme a todas partes, decía que éramos hermanas y que las hermanas se apoyaban hasta la muerte. No sé si estaba muy de acuerdo en eso, yo no era precisamente una buena amiga, le había hecho daño más de una vez, pero supongo que eso es solo la consecuencia de esperar algo de una persona como yo, he sido egoísta, entonces pensé en cuestionarme muy seriamente en mi forma de actuar.

Cuando veo aparecer al alguacil en compañía de mi padre finjo que veo hacia el suelo, su rostro está lleno de vergüenza el alguacil Stevens era su amigo desde la preparatoria debió ser difícil para ambos llegar a un acuerdo menos penoso, él me conocia desde niña, meneo la cabeza murmurando algo que hizo que mi corazón se sacudiera con fuerza "¿En qué momento la tierna niñita de coletas se convirtió en esta joven rebelde?" Bueno creo que yo misma me lo pregunte en infinidad de ocasiones, la verdad es que no lo sabía, muchas veces intente ser diferente pero algo estaba roto dentro de mí, al menos así me sentía diariamente como si estuviera rota y no hubiera nada de sentimientos buenos en mi.

Mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña a penas y puedo recordarla, pero cuando estaba encerrada en las cuatro frías paredes de mi habitación puede percibir su perfume en el aire es como si me mandara un claro mensaje de que no importa en donde este ella siempre estará junto a mí. Me sentía sola muchas veces a pesar de que siempre estaba rodeada de gente, era una chica popular los chicos de mi colegio morían por pertenecer a mi selecto grupo de amistades, después de todo ¿Quién no querría ser amigo de la hija del hombre más poderoso de la ciudad? Pero al final cuando las fiestas y el bullicio se habían ido, cuándo las falsas sonrisas y los vanos halagos se esfumaban…Al final solo quedaba yo…Sumergida en la más profunda de las soledades, eso a nadie le importaba.

Después de unos minutos de ver a mi padre intercambiar palabras con Stevens, lo vi salir y dirigirse hacia donde yo estaba, ni siquiera me miro solo me dijo que lo siguiera al auto. No estaba nada orgullosa con lo que había hecho, dañe la propiedad de alguien más, pero mis alcoholizados amigos me desafiaron a hacerlo, me pregunte dentro de mi ¿Qué sería de mi si en aquella humilde vivienda hubiera estado alguna persona? Me habría convertido en una asesina, la sola idea de que algo así hubiera pasado hizo que mi piel se erizara. Definitivamente no era una buena persona. Mi padre me abrió la puerta de su mercedes para que yo pudiera subir, le dio las llaves de mi auto al chofer para que llevara a Annie a su casa, él me sonrió con amabilidad, Fred era un buen hombre cuando era niña fue lo más cercano a una tío que pude tener, eso sí que era irónico…Tenia mejores recuerdos de mi chofer que de mi propio padre, tenía que reconocerlo éramos dos extraños habitando la misma mansión.

Se puso al volante con el ceño fruncido, sabía que estaba molesto no comprendí el porqué había salido bien librada de la situación, pero bueno la verdad es que para nada me sorprendió el dinero de mi padre siempre lo resolvía todo, dinero eso era lo que me rodeaba desde que tenía uso de razón pero ¿De qué me servía el dinero si jamás pude comprar un solo día para compartir con mi padre? Me miro después de unos instantes, entonces comprendí que su silencio se debía a que tal vez estaba procesando todo lo ocurrido. Cuándo finalmente pudo articular palabra su voz sonaba lejana y llena de tristeza.

-¿Desde cuándo bebes Candy?-el dolor en su voz era evidente

-Papá-le dije sintiendo que los colores se me subían al rostro-Yo…lo siento..Quiero que sepas que…

-¿Desde cuándo?-volvió a preguntar sin apartar su mirada del camino

-Solo fueron unas cervezas…

-Alguien pudo morir…Y entonces…¡Dios Candy! No puedo ni siquiera pensarlo

-Te prometo que intentaré ser diferente-dije pero mi voz sonó vacía

-Ambos sabemos cuántas veces has prometido eso-me reprocho-¿Consumes drogas?

-¡Papá !-Proteste con vergüenza, pero bueno era lógico que el pensara que si lo hacía, su mirada se volvió a fijar en mi y supe que esperaba una respuesta-No…jamás he consumido drogas

-Mañana iremos al Laboratorio de Smith, necesito hacerte unos análisis

-¿En serio?-dije mirándolo incrédula-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

-Escúchame bien Candice-dijo molesto deteniendo el auto-De ahora en adelante harás lo que yo te diga…Las cosas serán diferentes…

No pude decir nada, en cierta forma sabia que merecía aquella desconfianza de su parte y comprendía por todo aquello que estaba pasando, aún no sabía lo que había acordado el alguacil Stevens, miles de ideas pasaron por mi mente, seguramente me recluiría en algún centro de rehabilitación o en su defecto en un internado, cualquiera de las opciones me llenaba de terror, en ese entonces pensé que yo no podía irme de Riverside no podía dejar a mis amigos, sobre todo a Annie ¿Qué haría ella sin mi?

Annie y yo éramos amigas desde niñas, siempre solía seguirme a cualquier parte que yo fuera, ella parecía débil ante los demás a veces aun pienso que lo es, pero eso no era del todo verdad. Ella tenía mucho más fuerza de la que yo solía tener, cuando todo iba mal en mi vida Annie era quien me sostenía, mis cambiantes estados de ánimo…Mis depresiones, ella fue testigo de todo eso…Ella fue quien me dio valor de seguir adelante, a veces no necesitaba decir nada solo me abrazaba con fuerza. Pero no lo merecía…Yo no merecía su cariño desmesurado, ella estaba enterada de lo que había hecho y aun así nunca me dijo nada, aún así sigue teniendo fe en mi, esa fe que ni yo misma me tenia.

Cuando llegamos a casa me baje del auto a toda prisa, solo quería refugiarme en mi habitación y abrazar con fuerza el suéter color lavanda de mamá que guardaba bajo mi cama, en una caja de madera que Stear había hecho para mi, él era otro buen amigo. Stear era el único chico con el que tenía una relación completamente sana, era el único que jamás quiso propasarse conmigo, más bien era como un hermano mayor que nos protegía a Annie y a mí. Aún no subía ni la mitad de las escaleras cuando sentí los pasos de mi padre tras de mí, pensé que nuestra conversación estaba finalizada pero por lo visto mi padre no pensaba lo mismo, agradecí en silencio que mi madrastra no se encontrara Daisy era una tipa que se creía perfecta y siempre estaba molestando con las buenas costumbre y la educación, sobre todo siempre criticaba mi forma de vestir ,decía que usaba ropa de muchacho y que era muy poco femenina ¿A quién rayos le importaba eso?

Me detuve antes de tomar el picaporte de la puerta y gire para encontrarme con el rostro severo de mi padre, no sabía que decir así que solo sonreí con sarcasmo y dije una estupidez."¿En mi recamara sin salir por una semana?"Mi padre no respondió a mi estúpida pregunta, solo me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta el estudio que estaba justo al lado de su habitación, era curioso que quisiera hablar conmigo en ese lugar; ese era un lugar prohibido para todos en la mansión, era el lugar en donde se encerraba por horas según él para relajarse, bueno al menos sabia que allí no habría manera de que su querida esposa nos interrumpiera y agradecí por eso.

Me indico que me sentara en un lindo asiento de cuero, no podía apartar mi mirada de aquello tan maravilloso que estaba ante mis ojos ¡Eran pinturas! Mi padre pintaba en secreto y fue inevitable que una lagrima rodara por mis mejillas al ver la infinidad de retratos de mi madre, pintados por mi padre por supuesto, eso lo hizo más significativo, él la seguía amando eso no era un secreto para mí. En ese momento comprendí el porque esa habitación permanecía cerrada la mayor parte del tiempo, era un santuario para mi madre, al amor que aun le profesaba, ése amor que ni la muerte había podido extinguir.

-¿Estas sorprendida Candy?-dijo sentándose frente a mi-Este lugar es algo sagrado para mí. Necesitamos hablar…Hija se que no he sido el mejor padre pero me es difícil acercarme a ti…Quizá nunca lo has notado pero has puesto una enorme barrera entre ambos

Lo mire incrédula ¿Realmente ese era mi padre? Nunca antes se había tomado unos minutos para mi, la mayor parte del tiempo solo gritaba y daba órdenes otras tantas veces simplemente me ignoraba por completo, eso me dolía pero siempre fingía que me daba igual, lo cierto era que en ese momento me sentí extraña, era como si eso no me estuviera pasando a mí, como si estuviera en otra de mis fantasías infantiles. Lo cierto era que ese hombre que se decía mi padre era un completo extraño, lo observe sin decir palabras..¿Yo había puesto una barrera? Eso no era verdad, la realidad era que verme le hacía mucho daño, mi enorme parecido con mi madre lo enfadaba porque gracias a eso no podía olvidarla, eso lo descubrí mas tarde.

-Mañana iremos a con Smith-continuo hablando ante mi silencio-No ha sido fácil tomar una decisión, pero créeme esto que te diré en seguida es lo mejor para ti

Silencio…Una vez caímos en ese incomodo silencio, baje la mirada y mordí mi labio inferior, me estaba preparando para escuchar que esta vez me iría a ese internado que desde niña me prometió, la verdad es que sentía dificultad para respirar, el solo pensar en estar encerrada me daba horror, yo no podía irme a un lugar como ese. Mi padre se puso de pie y suspiro profundamente tal vez no le era fácil tomar aquella decisión, lo mire con los ojos vidriosos pero sabía que de nada me serviría suplicar, ni yo misma creía mi arrepentimiento, si él era blando conmigo en unas semanas más me volvería a meter en más problemas.

-Stevens cree que debes de hacer una clase de servicio social-dijo al fin posando su ojos grises en mi

-¿Servicio social?-repetí en forma de pregunta

-Así es-dijo afirmando con la cabeza-Hay un centro comunitario muy cerca de aquí…Deberás ayudar un poco a personas que no cuentan con tantos privilegios como nosotros

-¿Cómo?-pregunte, no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería

-Un centro comunitario Candy, de personas que no cuentan con servicios médicos, que no tiene lo suficiente para comer en algunas ocasiones

¿Yo en un centro comunitario? Eso era algo peor de lo que imaginaba ¿En qué manera podría ayudar yo a esa personas? Moví mi cabeza negando, pensé en suplicarle que lo pensara mejor pero en eso siguió con su discurso.

-Se que no es algo muy común, pero de verdad era eso o ir a una correccional para menores, es por eso que necesito que seas una persona sana, es por eso que necesito saber que no consumes drogas

-Pero papá -dije con voz entrecortada

-Solo serán dos meses Candy, solo ayudaras en lo que te sea solicitado

-¿Cuándo debo ir a ese lugar?-cuestione a punto de llorar

-Mañana mismo en cuanto tenga en mis manos la prueba de que no eres una adicta

Aquella palabra me sacudió con fuerza, claro que no era una adicta quise gritárselo pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Era obvio que nadie podía creer en nada de lo que dijera, yo me había ganado esa desconfianza. Nunca antes había escuchado hablar de un lugar como ese ¿Qué se suponía que haría en ese lugar? Necesitaba saber más sobre eso, pero tenía temor de hablar.

-Rose y George son amigos de Jack-prosiguió mi padre-Ellos son los encargados del lugar, te quedaras todo ese tiempo a su cargo, aceptaron gustosos recibirte en su hogar, debo advertirte que allí no tendrás los lujos ni privilegios a los que estas acostumbrada

-Eso es lo peor que has podido hacerme

-Ni lo digas, da gracias a Dios que Stevens tenía esa opción de lo contrario en estos momentos estarías recluida en una correccional…Candy-me llamo con una dulzura y mi corazón se encogió-Solo quiero que seas una mujer de provecho

-¿Eso es todo lo que tenias que decirme?-dije molesta

-Prepara tu equipaje…

Fue lo último que escuche antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mi ¡Eso era inaudito! Esas personas me daban pavor, ni siquiera sabia de donde venían ¿Y si eran delincuentes? Dios que mal estaba y ni siquiera notaba que la única que era un peligro para la sociedad era yo. Entre a mi recamara y me arrodille junto a la cama, tomé rápidamente la caja de madera, saqué con rapidez el suéter de mi madre, lo abrace con fuerza a mi pecho mientras las lagrimas caían en mis mejillas, mi padre ni siquiera me abrazo…mi padre ni siquiera me dijo te quiero…mi padre ni siquiera converso conmigo…Solo me hablo pero nunca me escucho…

**O o O**

No supe en qué momento me quede dormida pero lo que si sabía es que habían sido demasiadas horas, el cansancio me había vencido, pero más que el cansancio físico era el cansancio mental, la noche anterior había estado investigando un poco sobre ese lugar al que iría pero la verdad es que no pude obtener mayor información, sólo sabía que estaría en una casa extraña, con personas extrañas. Cuando baje con mi maleta mi padre ya me esperaba en el auto Fred me ayudo a subir y me regalo una sonrisa "Todo saldrá bien, mi pequeña guerrera" Me dijo en voz baja regalándome un guiño, ése gesto me hizo sonreír.

Durante el trayecto nos mantuvimos callados, mi padre estaba un poco más tranquilo cuando salimos con los resultados de mis análisis ,al menos no era una adicta y eso le alivio, no podía hablar con él estaba molesta, me sentía terriblemente mal, ni siquiera pude despedirme de Annie, estaría lejos de su vida por dos meses y ni siquiera le había dado un abrazo, lo peor era que mi padre me dejo sin móvil. Me perdería las parrilladas de verano,me perdería las impresionantes fiestas de mis amigos, me perdería un verano de ensueño por estar con desconocidos, ése pensamiento estuvo en mi mente, eso era lógico era una chica egoísta y mimada, creí que el mundo giraba en torno a mí, nunca antes me preocupe por los demás.

En cuanto llegamos pude ver a una mujer rubia que sonreía con amabilidad, saludo con la mano y su rostro era agradable, al menos parecía una buena persona. Mi padre detuvo el auto e inmediatamente la mujer se acerco sin dejar de sonreír, ella me lleno de paz, no se pero había en ella una mirada casi maternal, descendí del coche casi al mismo tiempo que mi padre y entonces escuche la melodiosa voz de la rubia, no era mayor pude darme cuenta que era demasiado joven en cuanto me saludo con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Tú debes de ser Candy ¿Cierto?-dijo en tono amigable

-Hola Rose-saludo mi padre

No pude seguir escuchando lo que conversaban amenamente, mi mirada se desvió hacia un grupo de niños que corría con entusiasmo tras una pelota, sus risas movieron en mis grandes cosas, pero eso no fue lo único que capturo mi atención. Un joven rubio de hermosa sonrisa estaba jugueteando con esos chiquillos, sonreí pensando en que quizá estar en ese lugar no sería tan aburrido, lejos estaba de imaginar que ese chico cambiaría mi vida por completo.

Continuara…

Espero sus comentarios ya saben que cualquiera que sea su opinión sera muy bien recibida

**Saludos y Bendiciones**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de su creadora Kyoko Mizuki y/o Yumiko Igarashi Nota: Debido a la trama de la historia las personalidades de los personajes pueden variar. Agradezco su comprensión y si son susceptibles a temas delicados por favor absténganse de leer….**_

**Capitulo 2.-¡Mírame!**

Me mantuve observando por unos minutos, era como si estuviera en otro lugar, las voces de mi padre y Rose se escuchaban lejanas y las risas de los niños eran como un suave murmullo, él seguía sonriendo mientras los rayos del sol de verano acariciaban su rostro, parecía un ángel, tan solo al verlo pude sentir tantas cosas, era como si mi amargura de minutos antes hubiera desaparecido. Segundos después se dejo caer en el césped y los chiquillos cayeron a su lado sin dejar de reír, era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida, quizá era un poco mayor que yo, pero si así fuera solo serian un par de años y nada más.

En pocos segundos estaba sentado sobre el césped y los niños alrededor suyo, no sé qué cosas les diría solo sabía que los pequeños estaban muy divertidos, sonreí sin poder evitarlo su rostro irradiaba felicidad y paz. Mi sonrisa se borro cuando una despampanante pelirroja hizo su aparición, era una chica muy linda y se sentó junto a él tomándolo de la mano, él pareció satisfecho con ese gesto y llevo la mano de la chica a sus labios.

Había amor entre ellos y entonces empecé a sentir un poco de celos ante aquello, nunca tuve una experiencia así…La mayoría de los chicos con los que salía eran unos patanes despreocupados, y no es que fueran muchos, pero creo que ninguno me tomo en serio. Me di cuenta que nunca antes tuve un novio que me llevara serenata o que caminara conmigo por los parques tomados de la mano viendo el atardecer y fue entonces que supe que lo quería. Yo quería todo eso…Quería que alguien me amara tanto que enloqueciera si no me veía un solo día, era la primera vez que mi mente reconocía ese sentimiento, con nostalgia baje la mirada y trate de enfocarme en la conversación con Rose que seguía sonriéndome con afecto, a pesar del aspecto que tenia. Bueno es que aun no he dicho como me veía en ese entonces, mi pelo estaba desaliñado caía con descuido sobre mi hombros y parte de mi rostro, además tenía un percing en el labio, mis pantalones eran enormes, usaba playeritas demasiado ajustadas, además del tatuaje en mi espalda ese que siempre lucia con orgullo pero en esa ocasión desee que fuera invisible.

-¿Así que eres buena con los vendajes?-pregunto

-Solo un poco-reconocí con humildad

-¡Es buenísima!-dijo papá con entusiasmo-Eso lo aprendió en su etapa de jugadora de soccer ¿Verdad cariño?

-Pues para ser sincera el ballet también ayudo un poco-sonreí con timidez

-¿Ballet?-pregunto asombrada la rubia-¡Vaya! Eso es algo maravilloso…Muchas nenas sueñan con ser bailarinas

-Candy también lo soñó alguna vez….Después…

- Papá -lo mire enfadada-Mama era bailarina y lo deje de practicar porque ella murió, no lo he olvidado

-Cariño….

-Bueno Candy-interrumpió la mujer-Lo importante es que podrás ser de mucha ayuda…

-Eso espero señora Johnson -respondí sonriendo con simpatía

-Puedes llamarme Rose, aquí todos somos una familia

Trate de sonreír mientras no perdía de vista a mi padre, me pregunte si el tenia idea de lo que era una familia. Los pocos recueros que tenia de mi infancia eran hermosos, eso hasta que mi madre falto, nunca mas volví a ver a mi padre sonreír de la misma manera, ni siquiera el día de su boda con Daisy nunca antes había caído en la cuenta de eso, hasta ese momento en que volví a ver en alguien más una dicha similar, las miradas entre Rose y George irradiaban luz, ése brillo que solo el amor y la admiración pueden dar.

Mi padre se despidió segundos después, claro no podía perder ni un poco más de su valioso tiempo con su problemática hija. Rose me hablaba con entusiasmo sobre el centro comunitario mientras nos adentrábamos a una especie de clínica, si a ese pequeño lugar se le podía llamar así, solo había una pequeña recepción y un cuarto pequeñísimo con una camilla. Detrás del mostrador estaban dos chicos quizá un poco mayores que yo. Rose les saludo y ambos levantaron la mirada para vernos, el chico me miro de una forma despectiva pero yo estaba acostumbrada a aquellas miradas, la gente solía observarme así en todo momento, las personas te ven así todo el tiempo cuando tu estilo es diferente, pero por una razón que no entendí aquella mirada me había provocado un pinchazo en el corazón, era como si en verdad me mirara con rabia, traté de desviar la vista hacia la castaña que estaba con él y entonces sonreí con timidez.

Su nombre era Patty tenía dieciséis años y llevaba un percing en la ceja, su cabello estaba teñido de rojo en las puntas, traía pulseras de cuero y su vestimenta no era muy distinta a la mía a excepción de que parecía usar tallas más grandes, lo cual se veía algo gracioso dado a que era una chica muy delgada. En cambio Tom era demasiado alto y fornido, tenía veinte años y seguía observándome con recelo a pesar de que Rose trataba de aligerar la tensión. Nos dejo un momento solos en lo que charlaba con el Dr Martin pero nos mantuvimos en silencio, pude ver como los jóvenes conversaban en murmullos y de vez en cuando Patty le daba pequeños golpes e Tom, entonces supe que su conversación estaba centrada en mi, pues escuche decir a Tom algo que al principio no comprendí "Nos tocara cuidar a la Princesa" no fue lo que dijo si no la forma en lo que lo hizo, ese chico me había declarado la guerra aun sin conocerme.

Minutos después Rose estaba nuevamente con nosotros, fue cuando conocí al Dr Martin era un hombre mayor de mirada cálida, me recordó a mi abuelo…Las horas que pasaba sentada en su regazo mientras me leía algún libro, era como si en mi mente pudiera ver aquellos días llenos de felicidad. En ese entonces mi padre se había sumido en una depresión terrible, la muerte de mi madre lo devasto al grado de olvidarse de todo lo demás, no comía ni tampoco iba a trabajar, solo bebía y se encerró a vivir su dolor sin importarle que yo existía aunque el tratara de negárselo, si no fuera por mi abuelo no se que hubiera sido de mi. Suspire hondamente y Rose me pregunto que si me encontraba bien, asentí sin poder articular palabra pues si lo hacia las lagrimas sin duda alguna harían su aparición y eso no podía permitírmelo, no había llorado frente a nadie nunca, no después de la muerte de mi abuelo.

-Estarás ayudando al Dr Martin-me informo Rose-en ocasiones no hay mucho que hacer pero espero que te sientas cómoda

-Hola Candy-saludo el médico con una sonrisa-me alegra que estés con nosotros

-Espero ser de ayuda-dije con inseguridad

-Lo serás ya lo veras-respondió Rose-debo irme, mas tarde te mostrare tu habitación Candy y te esperamos a las seis en nuestra sala de juntas, los chicos te darán más información ¿Cierto Tom?-no respondió pero la mujer insistió-¿Tom?

-Por supuesto mamá -contesto de mala gana

En cuanto estuvimos solos me sentí un poco incomoda, sabía que no era bien recibida, no pude evitar pensar en cómo él le había llamado "mamá" era obvio que no lo era. Tom era un joven de piel canela y enormes ojos color marrón mientras Rose era rubia de ojos verdes, el Sr Johnson era de cabello y ojos obscuros pero su piel era clara, así que simplemente ellos no podían ser sus padres, a menos que hubiera sido adoptado y eso era lo más probable. El tiempo paso muy lento pero Patty se mostro amigable y me hablo sin parar de todas las cosas que se llevaban a cabo en aquel lugar, la escuche atenta aunque un poco nerviosa por la actitud de Tom. En ese lugar recibían a todo tipo de personas desde vagabundos hasta mujeres maltratadas, no era un albergue pero Patty pensaba que de conseguir más fondos podría serlo, la forma en la que hablaba del matrimonio Johnson me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que los admiraba y el inmenso cariño que sentía por ellos.

Finalmente había llegado el momento de la reunión con los Johnson, Patty me explico a grandes rasgos sobre las reglas y una de ellas era ir y compartir con los demás las experiencias del día, pero sobre todo tenían que hablar sobre un secreto o un dolor personal, algo que llevaran dentro de su corazón y necesitara ser liberado, no comprendí aquello pero no tenía ninguna otra opción más que acudir a ese lugar, además en el fondo de mi corazón esperaba volver a ver a aquel chico que me cautivo desde el primer instante. En cuanto entramos lo vi en compañía de la pelirroja ,ella alzo una ceja al verme entrar pero él parecía no darse cuenta de mi presencia. Rose me dijo que como sería la primera vez que estaría en esa reunión no tenia porque hablar, solo que me presentara con el pequeño grupo de jóvenes, aunque en realidad solo seria con la pelirroja y el hermoso rubio a Tom y a Patty ya los conocía.

-Mi nombre es Candy White, tengo diecisiete años y estoy por terminar la preparatoria-dije con un temblor en mi voz

-Bienvenida Candy-dijo el rubio -mi nombre es Albert

No sé que me sucedió pero sentí que todo dentro de mi temblaba, ahora sabia que se llamaba Albert que tenía una dulce voz y unos preciosos ojos azules que te transportaban al paraíso ,debí haber puesto una cara de boba ya que George carraspeo varias veces, mientras Albert no dejaba de sonreír, la pelirroja dijo algo en su oído y la abrazo con cariño, mis ojos la vieron con detenimiento, era aun más bonita de cerca, sus ojos avellana y su rostro perfecto, su pelo rojizo caía como cascada sobre su espalda y tenía un cuerpo perfecto, así que no entendía porque usaba aquella camiseta de manga larga, el calor era sofócate en ese lugar. Albert se porto amable conmigo pero durante el resto de la reunión no volvió a mirarme por mas intentos que hacía de llamar su atención, él simplemente no mostro interés alguno por mí a diferencia de Elisa (la pelirroja que ya estaba empezando a alucinar) que me hacia demasiadas preguntas y al igual que Tom me veía con desdén.

Cuando George dijo que había llegado la hora de prepararnos para la cena me sentí aliviada, no podía más con aquella tensión entre los chicos a causa de mi presencia. Rose me llevo a la habitación que tendría que compartir con las chicas, era pequeña y las camas diminutas, pero al menos no era una sucia prisión. En cuanto estuve a solas me senté al filo de la cama, me preguntaba cómo se encontraría Annie y si alguna vez podría llamarla. Entonces recordé que con toda seguridad estarían planeando el cumpleaños de Tifany que sería dentro de dos semanas, pensé en todas las cosas divertidas que me perdería por estar con otros chicos que no me hacían sentir bienvenida, quizá hubiera llorado desconsolada pero la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Patty que charlaba con Elisa, ellas callaron en cuanto me vieron, eso me hizo sentir aun peor, no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada de esa manera, por lo general los chicos morían porque conversara con ellos y las chicas simpatizaban conmigo en segundos, pero bueno eso era lógico en mi pueblo donde todos sabían quién era mi padre y su poderosa fortuna.

Patty me dijo que podía cambiarme en el baño y si deseaba darme una ducha podría hacerlo, asentí sacando algunas prendas al azar de mi maleta que estaba sobre la cama que me correspondía, necesitaba una ducha caliente así se lo hice saber a Patty quien sonrió lanzándole una significativa mirada a Elisa, ella abrió la pequeña puerta del estrecho cuarto de baño, no había regaderas…Abrí los ojos sorprendida ¡Eso no podía estarme pasando! Solo había algunas bandejas llenas de agua y un cuenco con lo que se suponía debía verter el agua sobre mi cuerpo, me sentí molesta ante la mirada de Elisa, era como si le divirtiera mucho mi ofuscamiento, así que con la poca dignidad que me quedaba tome mis cosas y me encerré en el cuarto de baño.

Podía oír como se reían pero no podía asegurar que fuera de mi, eso me frustraba, apreté los labios para no llorar aunque deseaba con todo mi corazón hacerlo, mi cabeza dolía terriblemente y trate de recordar lo sucedido la noche en la que todo paso, la noche que me llevo a cometer un acto despreciable, entonces me repetí una y mil veces en mi mente que eso era lo que merecía por mis malas entrañas ¿Cómo pude ser capaz de prender fuego a la choza? Me lleve las manos a la cabeza tratando de recordar como sucedió todo…pero no pude hacerlo solo tenía confusión. No debí de beber tanto, no debí permitir que mis amigos me convencieran de tomar de esa manera, nunca antes lo había hecho ahora entiendo que de nada me servía tratar de llenar mi soledad de aquella manera al final siempre regresaba al mismo vacio

O o O

Durante la cena los chicos bromeaban entre si y aunque Rose intento en varias ocasiones hacerme sentir parte de ellos Tom y Elisa se encargaron de recordarme en más de una ocasión que no era bienvenida, deseaba ver a Albert pero según Rose esa noche tomaría sus alimentos en la habitación, desee saber mucho más de él pero nadie decía nada al respecto. Sentía una enorme curiosidad por descubrir que misterio encerraba, se que él no prestaba mucha atención a mi persona, era como si me ignorara sutilmente y aun así no me hacía sentir rechazada, necesitaba conocerlo más.

Me disculpe para retirarme a la habitación ya había tenido suficiente del sarcasmo de Elisa, no podía soportar un minuto más si me quedaba ahí seguramente mi llanto brotaría sin que pudiera evitarlo, en cuanto subí las escaleras observe que la habitación de los chicos no estaba del todo cerrada, dude un poco antes de acercarme no quería que Albert pensara que era una acosadora aunque si lo hacía estaría en todo su derecho de pensar de esa manera, quise irme pero entonces escuche una dulce melodía que me atrajo como si fuera un imán…Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al verlo tacar el violín exquisitamente, el sonido era suave y embriagador sin embargo tenía una mezcla extraña de una palpable melancolía….Me quede hipnotizada admirándolo, pude verlo más de cerca tenía sus hermosos ojos azules cerrados y sus labios rojos estaban entreabiertos, me mordí el labio inferior imaginando lo que se sentiría ser besada por aquellos divinos labios. Albert era hermoso y la forma en la que tocaba aquel instrumento era sorprendente, movió demasiadas cosas en mi interior, la nostalgia se apodero de mi trayendo consigo los recuerdos de mi madre, nunca antes la música penetro en mis sentidos como en ese momento, aún ahora no sé cómo explicar lo que sentí mientras escuchaba en silencio.

-Que estás haciendo?-La voz de Elisa me sobresalto

-Lo siento yo…

-Tú eres una entrometida, no debes espiar a los chicos, en especial a Albert-dijo entre susurros pero estaba demasiado molesta

-No estaba espiando…-respondí tratando de continuar mi camino

-Pues eso parecía así que retírate- dijo haciendo una mueca-y por favor no te acerques a Albert, él es un chico bueno

Prácticamente salí corriendo hacia la habitación que compartía con las chicas, agradecí que ellas no regresaran en seguida me sentí muy mal por la forma en la que Elisa me dijo que era una entrometida, recuerdo que pensé que tenía razón, no debí de quedarme observando a Albert de la forma en la que lo había hecho, él era un chico bueno mi corazón me lo decía cada que recordaba su dulce sonrisa de esa mañana, ella tenía razón en estar molesta, después de todo era su novio o al menos eso pensaba yo. Cerré la puerta temblando de rabia y frustración mientras escuchaba las risas de los chicos en el pasillo…No manejaba muy bien el rechazo, mi terapeuta muchas veces me dijo que teníamos que trabajar en eso, bueno eso sucedió el único día en que acudí a terapia, mi padre estaba tan desesperado que me envió a un loquero…Yo no estaba loca a pesar de que Daisy y su "encantadora" familia siempre me decían que era un caso perdido, que solo era una niña caprichosa…¡Qué fácil es juzgar a los demás! Ojala alguna vez ella se hubiera sentado a conversar conmigo o al menos en vez de decir tantas cosas malas de mi mejor hubiera mantenido su boca cerrada.

Nunca olvido la sensación que tuve esa tarde, me recordó las muchas veces que busque refugio en los brazos de mi padre y él me pedía a gritos que me largara…Solo tenía seis años…Solo era una niña que perdió a su madre en un accidente sin sentido…Solo quería que mi padre me amara…Solo quería dejar de ser invisible para él…El dinero nunca lleno ese vacío, ni el alcohol, ni los falsos amigos…Ni siquiera ese doctor con el que mi padre gasto fuertes sumas de dinero….Me senté en un rincón de la habitación…Me abrace a mi misma sintiendo como si mi mente fuera a estallar por tantos amargos recuerdos…El llanto empezó a brotar desmesuradamente…Necesitaba mi madre…Necesitaba su cariño y las dulces palabras de amor que siempre susurraba en mi oído…Una vez más quise ponerle remedio a esa situación de soledad…Después de todo no era la primera vez que había pasado por mi mente algo semejante…Yo no quería seguir viviendo….

Continuara….

Mis especiales agradecimientos a todas aquellas que han leído mi historia muy en especial a las que han dejado un review con su opinión que cada persona es libre de expresarse así que bienvenidos todos los comentarios claro esta con respeto si mi historia te parece insultante por favor abstente de leer…Como ustedes saben no soy escritora solo una aficionada que pide el mismo respeto para poder expresarse en libertad…

_**Gracias a:Quevivacandy,CandyFan72,LetitaAndrew,Alejandra Lopez,Angdl,Nadia,Marisol92,Liovana,Corner,Chicuelita99,Karina,Lu de Andrew (Nena gracias por confiar en mí)Sabrina Weasley Patty Castillo,Reyna,Guest,Josie,Chiquita Andrew,Laila,Friditas (Amiga poco a poco iras descubriendo las respuestas),LizvetArdray,Verito,Natalia,Admiradora,AngieArdley, En verdad muchas gracias!**_

_**¡Saludos y Bendiciones!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.- Paso a paso…**

Tenia demasiado dolor en mi interior, sentirme rechazada era algo que no me dejaba pensar con claridad, en esos momentos solo pensaba con terminar con todo lo que me tenia rota por dentro…Tenia que ponerle fin a todo eso de una vez por todas…Me puse de pie sintiéndome débil, era como si todo estuviera girando a mi alrededor, tomé mi maleta y la abrí con desesperación, solo había una forma de acabar con aquella sensación. La vida de mi padre seria perfecta si yo no existiera así lo dijo él en alguna ocasión…Nunca olvidaría esas palabras y en esos momentos resonaban en mi cabeza.

Solo tenía ocho años, recuerdo que regrese del colegio demasiado entusiasmada por mis notas, tal vez si yo era buena y me portaba bien mi padre podría sentirse orgulloso…En cuanto el coche se detuvo frente a la mansión salí corriendo al despacho donde mi padre trabajaba, estaba ilusionada con la idea de que estaría feliz, al fin estaba retomando su vida y poco a poco fue dejando de beber, escuche su voz y sonreí entusiasmada…Hablaba con mi abuelo, la puerta estaba entre abierta y me disponía a entrar cuando una crueles palabras me congelaron en mi sitio "Si al menos Candy no se pareciera tanto a su madre todo sería perfecto ya que no me la recordaría cada mañana" Salí corriendo arrugando el papel en mis manos, se que ninguno de los dos noto mi presencia…Yo no era buena…Yo solo hacía daño…Yo no debería de existir.

Estaba deprimida y además molesta, las pastillas que esa mañana había puesto en mi maleta no estaban en su interior, estaba segura de haberlas puesto dentro. La puerta se abrió de súbdito, eso me hizo dar un pequeño salto, mi mirada se cruzo por un segundo con la de Patty, en seguida sus ojos se posaron sobre las prendas tiradas por doquier. No sabía que decir ni cómo actuar así que comencé a levantar mi ropa poniéndola nuevamente dentro de la maleta.

-¿Buscabas tus pastillas?-Pregunto ella sentándose en la cama contigua

-¿Cómo sabes que tenía unas pastillas? ¿Acaso tú las tomaste?-dije poniéndome frente a ella

-Claro que no-sonrió rodando los ojos-Aun no sabes nada…de nada. Deberías de hablar con Rose

-¿A qué te refieres?-dije algo molesta

-¿Sabes Candy? No eres tan importante-dijo poniéndose de pie-Aquí todos hemos tenido una vida dura, quizá Tom tenga razón y solo eres una princesa mimada…

-¡Tú no sabes nada!-grite tomándola por los hombros-¡ Tú no me conoces!...Así que no te metas conmigo…

-Tienes razón, no te conozco…Ni tú a nosotros…Suerte con tu intento de suicidio ¡Cobarde!-me dijo en la cara antes de soltarse de mi agarre y salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

En cuanto salió las risas se escucharon con más fuerza en el interior de la habitación, me pregunte si probablemente se reían de mi fracaso en quitarme la vida, eso sería demasiado cruel. Extrañamente mi llanto ceso y empecé a meter mis pertenencias en la maleta ¡Como deseaba escuchar a Annie! Cuando logre tranquilizarme un poco moje mi rostro y me observe en el pequeño espejo, solo podía ver mi rostro pero eso era suficiente. Mi aspecto me asusto un poco…a pesar de solo tener diecisiete años parecía una chica mayor. Pensé en las palabras de Patty, tenía razón era solo una cobarde pero me sentía tan pequeña y sola, era egoísta al solo pensar en mí, no sabía nada de aquellos chicos y en vez de tratar de socializar con ellos estaba encerrada en mi misma. Me recosté en la cama, no tenía fuerzas para nada mas y hecha un ovillo llore hasta que el sueño me venció.

O o O

Los días que siguieron las cosas no habían cambiado mucho los chicos me mantenían alejada y aunque eso me afectaba en sobremanera nunca les mostré lo que sucedía en mi interior, trataba de estar tranquila y sonreír de vez en cuando Rose me decía algún cumplido. Estar con Rose de vez en cuando me daba tranquilidad, escuchar sus palabras siempre llenas de cariño y ternura, imaginaba que así sería mi madre de estar viva. En ocasiones le ayudaba en la cocina, estar con ella era mejor que estar sola en la habitación escuchando a los demás jóvenes interactuar, me dolía muchísimo no poder compartir con ellos, por las noches lloraba en silencio preguntándome el porqué de su actitud. Esa tarde ayudaba a Rose a poner en orden la alacena, reíamos como si fuéramos grandes amigas fue cuando Elisa entro colgada del brazo de Albert pude ver en su mirada que no le agradaba que estuviera compartiendo con la mujer.

Albert saludo con esa sonrisa que hacía que todo temblara dentro de mí, pero su mirada estaba vacía y ausente. Elisa le murmuro algo en el oído y la abrazo con más fuerza, después de conversar brevemente con Rose ambos salieron abrazados. Me quede inmóvil en mi sitio, aún no comprendía demasiadas cosas y tenía muchas preguntas en mi interior pero no sabía cómo comenzar a formularlas, tenía miedo de ser rechazada también por los adultos de la casa. Pero aquella noche en que intente quitarme la vida Patty me dijo que quizá debería de hablar, me cuestione si Rose tenía que ver con la desaparición de mis pastillas, fue en ese instante que ella me miro fijamente y frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás segura que no hay nada que quieras decirme?-pregunto con voz dulce

-Rose…-vacile un poco antes de hablar

-Todo está bien cariño-me sonrió sentándose en un banco y me hizo una seña para que me sentara junto a ella

-¿ Sabes lo que sucedió hace algunos días?-le dije sintiendo una enorme vergüenza

-Lo sé Candy y sé que te preguntas que fue de tus pastillas-asentí sin dejar de verla, ella soltó un suspiro y continuo-Las tome yo…

-Pero..¿Cómo es qué?-susurre

-¿Cómo es que lo supe?-se encogió de hombros-Sucede más a menudo de lo que debería

-No entiendo-moví la cabeza con confusión

-Algún día lo entenderás-fue su respuesta-No ahora, pero te prometo que algún día lo harás

-Rose, los chicos…

-Eso también lo sé Candy-me tomo de la mano-Pero te aseguro que las cosas seria diferentes si cambias un poco esa actitud tan hostil que tienes, todos ellos han pasado por cosas terribles

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-le dije y ella asintió-¿Tom es realmente tu hijo?

-Dios tiene una forma muy peculiar de hacer las cosas y respondiendo a tu pregunta te diré que Tom es mi hijo por elección

-Lo imaginaba-suspire

-Cuando Tom llego a nuestras vidas fue maravilloso-continuo con entusiasmo-Es un hijo obediente que me hace sentir orgullosa cada día, no ha sido fácil después de todo él…

-Rose-la voz del señor Johnson no la dejo continuar-Cariño…es casi la hora de la cena

-Oh lo había olvidado-dijo poniéndose de pie-Creo que se me fue el tiempo conversando con Candy

Sonreímos mientras le ayudaba a preparar los alimentos, esa noche me sentí como si estuviera en un hogar, ese que jamás tuve. El amor de aquel matrimonio era evidente en cada acción y en cada palabra y sobre todo se respetaban y comprendían. Cenamos como siempre pero esta vez algo cambio, traté de integrarme en las conversaciones y me sentí satisfecha al escuchar que los chicos respondían a mis bromas. Aún tenía muchas dudad, anhelaba conocer mucho mas de aquellas personas que estaban a mi lado, sobre todo de Albert que estaba demasiado callado y distante, se retiro a su habitación antes que todos los demás, por supuesto Elisa se puso de pie y salieron tomados de la mano, después ella regreso un poco melancólica pero nadie pregunto nada.

O o O

La semana había transcurrido casi sin que me diera cuenta, por fortuna la clínica había estado muy concurrida así que no quedaba tiempo para nada más. La actitud de los chicos había cambiado un poco ¿O quizá fui yo quien cambio de actitud? No podría decir que éramos grandes amigos, ya que en ese momento aun Patty estaba un poco distante pero al menos ya me saludaban por las mañanas, Albert era el único que se marchaba en cuanto llegaba yo.

Acudí cada tarde a las reuniones de esa forma esperaba conocer un poco mas de los chicos, pero no decían nada de su pasado, todos decían de cómo habían despertado esa mañana y como habían finalizado su día. Yo hablaba poco pero aquella tarde decidí que era el tiempo de que pudiera hablar de lo que me llevo a ese sitio, creo que debía hacerlo, no por ellos si no por mí, no tuve tiempo de hablarlo con ninguno de mis amigos…Mucho menos con mi padre, él solo se dedico a ser juez de lo que hice…Con la voz entrecortada les informe que quería compartir con ellos algo, creo que se sorprendieron demasiado, todos se quedaron en silencio. Albert bajo la mirada y tomo la mano de Elisa que tenía los ojos fijos en mi con curiosidad. No puedo negar que estaba nerviosa hace a penas algunos días esos chicos me odiaban pero ahora me estaban aceptando poco a poco y no quería arruinarlo, no quería que pensaran que era una mala persona aunque probablemente lo era. Rose me miro con ternura y me dio el valor que requería para empezar a hablar

-La verdad no se por donde comenzar…Esto no es nada fácil para mí, pero creo que si no saco lo que llevo dentro me derrumbare…Hice algo terrible o al menos creo que lo hice la realidad es que todo está demasiado confuso en mi mente-mire a Rose buscando su aprobación para continuar, ella me sonrió-Incendie una choza abandonada…Al menos creo que lo estaba…Bueno eso es lo que creo que hice, bebí demasiado esa noche, nunca antes lo había hecho, pensé que podía manejarlo pero no fue así..No recuerdo nada…Solo las voces de mis amigos incitándome a hacerlo…Pero ni siquiera recuerdo haberme puesto de pie…-Los chicos me miraban con curiosidad y Albert salió de aquel salón me quede sin palabras y me puse a llorar, él debería de haber pensado que era una personas sin corazón

-Debes continuar Candy-dijo con seriedad el señor Johnson

-No recuerdo más nada-llore y Rose se aproximo a abrazarme-Quisiera recordar que sucedió exactamente pero no puedo…

-Chicos-dijo George poniéndose de pie-Mañana continuaremos, es hora de prepararnos para la cena

Ellos salieron sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, Elisa me miro como si me estuviera reprochando algo, no sé qué fue lo que dije que hizo que Albert abandonara el lugar, pero fue evidente que me tenia recelo al igual que todos ellos, me abrace aun mas a Rose y llore desconsoladamente, ésa noche no tuve el valor suficiente de estar en la mesa frente a ellos, así que me quede en mi habitación. Me acosté en la cama y abrace la almohada, intente recordar un poco más de lo que ocurrió esa noche, pero solo venían a mi mente imágenes de mis amigos sonriendo y cantando frente a la fogata, después todo era confuso. Tocaron la puerta y me sobresalte, en seguida entro Patty con una bandeja, sobre ella estaba un sándwich y un vaso de leche, la mire sin levantarme y ella se sentó a mi lado.

-Debes de comer algo-me dijo-Castigarte no cambiara lo sucedido

-Lo sé Patty, pero me siento muy mal…Albert…

-Albert está bien, en este momento esta sonriendo y bromeando con todos en el comedor

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-pregunte incorporándome

-No se-dijo poniéndose de pie-Quizá deberías preguntarle

-No puedo, no sé como acercarme a él…

-Solo hazlo, te llevaras una enorme sorpresa…

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunte

-Ya lo descubrirás, ahora debo irme-salió a toda prisa dejándome con demasiadas interrogantes

O o O

Esa mañana el sol estaba radiante era domingo, por alguna razón me sentía muy animada, abrí mi maleta y el suéter color lavanda de mi madre fue lo primero que vi, sonreí mientas lo abrazaba a mi pecho ¡Como me hacía falta! Era día de ir a la Iglesia pero la noche anterior había solicitado permiso a Rose de no asistir, ella accedió después de vacilar un poco. Me senté en la orilla de la cama, todos se habían ido y reinaba el silencio en aquel lugar. Saqué las prendas de mi maleta y observe por unos instantes aquella ropa, quizá Daisy tenía razón parecía ropa de muchacho pero aun no estaba lista para cambiarla por una mas femenina, la única vez que utilice algo hecho para una señorita las cosas no salieron muy bien.

Me estremecí al recordar aquella noche, una fiesta…Una ilusión y miles de sueños hechos pedazos pero sobre todo dolor; un dolor muy profundo que aun podía sentirse con la misma intensidad de ayer…Desilusión y burlas…Fue esa noche que mi vida cambio y me llevo a ser la chica que era ahora…No es que antes de aquella noche fuera buena, no…Tenia demasiadas cicatrices en mi alma pero esa noche en especial fue algo que detono los peores sentimientos en mi…Esa noche me hizo perder toda esperanza de que podía llegar a ser una persona mejor.

Mi felicidad de minutos antes desapareció, todo deseo de querer lucir diferente se esfumo, no deseaba que ningún chico me viera linda, yo no era bonita ¿Por qué pensé en cambiar mi forma de vestir?¿Por Albert? Probablemente era como todos los demás…Tal vez detrás de aquella apariencia bondadosa se escondía un chico como aquel que quería olvidar, después de todo no lo conocía lo suficiente. Me sentí llena de ira contra mi misma por mis estúpidos pensamientos…Ojos azules ¡Albert tenía los ojos azules! Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal…Tome una blusa holgada y un pantalón deportivo que me quedaba enorme, pero me sentía segura, de eso se trataba, sujeté mi pelo y salí dispuesta a dar un paseo, necesitaba correr…Necesitaba sacar todo aquello que me estaba quemando por dentro y entonces escuche esa melodía que me hacía sentir tantas cosas, me detuve sin poder evitarlo.

Nuevamente era Albert quien tocaba el violín, se suponía que estaba sola en aquel lugar, así que verlo allí en medio del recibidor hizo que sorprendiera. Mi corazón se encogió al ver como una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, sin darme cuenta empecé a caminar hacia él, era como si estuviera hipnotizada por aquellas dulces notas. El abrió los ojos lo que me indico que se dio cuenta que no estaba solo y lentamente fue dejando de tocar…Me detuve a unos pasos de él quien ya guardaba el violín en su estuche, quería decirle algo pero no podía hacerlo, algo me lo impedía.

-Así que no fuiste a la Iglesia, Candy-dijo sin mirarme

-Quería hacer un poco de ejercicio-respondí

-Bien, el ejercicio es muy importante-dijo con ironía

-No más que Dios, lo sé…Pero él y yo aun no hacemos las paces

-Bueno Princesa….algún día las harán

-¿Por qué me llamaste Princesa?-dije molesta

-Lo siento, es así como los chicos te llaman-se encogió de hombros pero seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo

-Casi había olvidado lo mucho que me odian-murmure

-No te odian…solo les cuesta abrirse a los demás

-¿Y tú Albert? ¿Me odias?-pregunte molesta al sentirme ignorada

-No Candy…yo…

-Que tonta soy-dije con enojo-No me odias, simplemente no soy lo suficiente para que te tomes la molestia…

-Eso no es cierto-dijo volviéndose hacia mi

-Claro que lo es ¡Ni si quiera te dignas a verme!-grite-Soy tan poca cosa que simplemente me ignoras…

-Eso no es cierto Candy…La verdad es que tu sola presencia me pone nervioso y no sé qué decir…Que puedo oler tu perfume cuando te acercas…Quisiera verte Candy…No sabes cómo deseo poder hacerlo…Pero no puedo…

Aquello me dejo helada ¡No podía ser cierto! En esos momentos me sentí la peor de las personas. Albert no me ignoraba..Albert no sentía desprecio por mi …La verdad estaba frente a mí y nunca pude verla, entonces descubrí que la única ciega ante lo evidente había sido yo.

Continuara…

Chicas sé que me van a odiar, pero les pido por favor que sigan leyendo y muchas gracias por hacerlo…Espero sus tomatazos

Mis especiales agradecimientos a :

**Nadia,Corner,Chicuelita,Marisol,Quevivacandy,CandyFan,LizvetArdray,Cami Love,Liovana,Reyna,Guest, KTPfanfic ,Friditas,Lu de Andrew,Mfloresmayes,Casey,Admiradora,Josie y Laila.**

**¡Saludos y muchas bendiciones!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**"El verdadero dolor es el que se sufre sin testigos"**_

_Marco Valerio Marcial_

**Capitulo 4.- Miedo…**

Habían pasado algunos segundos desde que la verdad cayó sobre mi como un balde de agua helada, pero aun no podía reaccionar ¿Qué se supone que debería de decir? Albert se mantenía en silencio frente a mí, podía ver toda la rabia y frustración que sentía, su rostro no mentía hacer aquella confesión le costó más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Con manos temblorosas roce las de él, aceptó con gusto mi gesto y apretó mis dedos entre sus manos, el silencio fue todo lo que escuchamos, no podía decirle nada y entendí que el también necesitaba recuperar la compostura, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas pero él se negaba a que salieran, quería ser fuerte ante mí eso podía entenderlo bien, muchas veces tuve la misma expresión. Demasiadas ocasiones fingí que todo estaba bien y que la muerte de mi madre ya no me afectaba, entendí que eso mismo le sucedía a él, su situación no era nada agradable. Muchas preguntas emergieron en mi interior pero sentí que no era el momento de formular ninguna de ellas…Quería decirle algo que le hiciera sonreír pero mi boca estaba seca y ningún sonido brotaba de mi garganta, después de unos instantes lo único que pude pronunciar fue su nombre.

-Albert…

-Por favor no me hagas preguntas, ni sientas lastima por mi-dijo con voz débil

-Lo menos que siento por ti es lastima-respondí casi en un susurro

-Nunca podría ignorarte-me dijo con voz ronca

-Lo se Albert-baje el rostro con pena-Lo siento muchísimo

-No deseo que sientas pena por mi situación -murmuro soltando mi mano

-Me agradas tal y como eres-dije con sinceridad

-No soy tan especial Candy, solo soy un chico que no puede ver…

-Eres un buen chico-asegure tratando de sonreír

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-pregunto con amargura

-Solo lo sé…aquí-dije poniendo su mano en mi pecho-en mi corazón

-Pues solo espero que tu corazón no se equivoque-sonrió y en ese instante sentí como si todo se iluminara alrededor

-Puedo preguntarte ¿Cómo fue que…

-No, aún no estoy preparado para hablar sobre eso-interrumpió

-Entiendo-dije bajando el rostro

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?-pregunto después de un incomodo silencio

-¡Me gustaría mucho!-respondí con entusiasmo-¿Pero eso no va contra las reglas?

-¿Desde cuándo la princesa rebelde tiene miedo de romper las reglas?

Reímos tomándonos de la mano y salimos casi corriendo, pude conocer ese lugar de la propiedad que nunca antes había visto, el bosque era precioso ,caminamos en silencio pero no era necesario decir nada, el paisaje frente a mis ojos era admirable. Estaba encantada con el chico que estaba junto a mí, si no supiera su secreto creería que realmente podía ver aquello que nos rodeaba.

El tiempo paso sin que pudiera sentirlo, no sé si fue su compañía o el estar rodeada de la naturaleza pero ese día después de muchos años me sentí una chica diferente, me sentía feliz…En ese momento era solo una chica que disfrutaba de las cosas sencillas de la vida, no pensaba en mis problemas, ni me sentía rechazada…Ese día mis demonios me dejaron en paz. Estando junto a Albert era fácil bajar la guardia, me sentía segura, protegida. Por primera vez alguien estaba cuidando de mí y me hacía sentir una persona querida.

No hablamos de ningún tema profundo, quizá nuestras heridas aun estaban demasiado susceptibles y lo mejor era dejarlo para otra ocasión, solo nos sentamos junto al lago. Por dentro moría de curiosidad, necesitaba saber mucho más de él, mi alma me lo exigía pero mi mente me decía que callara y solo disfrutara el momento. Aún no recuerdo sobre que hablaba Albert solo recuerdo que no podía dejar de ver sus labios, era tan hermoso…El chico perfecto al cual yo jamás podría aspirar, yo no era la chica que alguien como él necesitaba, además estaba con Elisa y eso me lastimaba un poco.

-Debemos regresar-dijo Albert interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-¡Rayos¡-maldije y Albert sonrió-Rose va a matarnos

-¡Vamos Princesa Rebelde!-dijo poniéndose de pie

Extendió su mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo, en cuanto sentí el suave roce de su cálido tacto mi piel se estremeció ¿Cómo podía sentir cosas tan fuertes por alguien que a penas y conocía? Albert era un chico guapo y ese misterio suyo lo hacía interesante, pero si era honesta conmigo misma los chicos con los que solía salir eran mucho más atractivos, aún así cuando estaba con él no recordaba haberme sentido de esa forma con nadie más. Me ruborice por mis pensamientos mientras caminaba a la par de ese maravilloso chico. Recordé a Elisa mientras Albert me hablaba sobre una nueva melodía que le gustaría practicar, no dije nada solo lo escuche hablar con entusiasmo, no pude evitar imaginarlo a su lado, ella era afortunada y sentí un poco de celos. En tan solo unos minutos estuvimos frente a la casa que habitábamos, la camioneta de los Johnson ya estaba ahí, para mi desgracia también Elisa quien estaba parada a fuera de la propiedad con los brazos cruzados, a pesar de fingir indignación al pronunciar el nombre de Albert pude ver en sus ojos alivio al verlo aparecer, al escucharla llamándolo me soltó de la mano y se aproximo hacia ella, sentí un leve dolor en el estomago al ver como la cobijaba en sus brazos y besaba su pelo, anhelaba ser yo quien estuviera recibiendo esa muestra de amor, había tanta ternura en aquella escena que sentí celos.

Creo que esta de mas decir que cuando Rose y George aparecieron no fue demasiado agradable, nos reprendieron fuertemente, en ese momento sentí que era una exageración, ahora sé que estaban demasiado preocupados por nosotros, esa noche no podríamos compartir con los demás, tomaríamos nuestros alimentos en la habitación y no podríamos salir de ella en una semana. Eso en realidad no me importo mucho, para mí era un alivio no ver a los chicos que seguían manteniendo esa actitud tan hostil. Me sentí un poco mal al ver que cuando subía las escaleras Albert seguía frente a los Johnson de la mano de Elisa, seguramente su castigo seria más severo que el mío. Aún así no estaba arrepentida, ese día había resultado ser maravilloso aun podía respirar el delicioso aroma de la piel de Albert en mis manos, suspiré y sonreí como una tonta dejándome caer en la cama, estar con él resulto ser todo un sueño, jamás conocí a alguien como ese rubio de hermosos ojos azules.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente entro Elisa hecha una furia seguida por Patty, se puso frente a mí con mirada amenazante la verdad creo que mi actitud tampoco ayudo mucho en ese momento, la mire con indiferencia y seguí recostada con la almohada abrazada a mi regazo, sabía que tenía toda la razón de estar molesta conmigo…Había pasado todo el día con el chico que ella amaba, si estuviera en su lugar mi actitud seria peor de la que ella tenía en esos instantes. Se inclino un poco y me tomo del brazo.

-Creo haberte advertido que te alejaras de él-grito muy cerca de mi rostro

-Déjame en paz-dije soltándome de su agarre poniéndome de pie

-Tú no eres alguien buena para el…Lo has metido en problemas y si no te alejas te prometo que…

-¡Elisa!-grito Patty sujetándola para que no me golpeara

-No eres buena para nadie-siguió diciendo con gruesas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas-Albert ya ha sufrido lo suficiente..No necesita que tú…¡Solo eres una chica mimada!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-interrumpió Rose entrando a la habitación

-Lo siento-dijo Elisa corriendo a sus brazos-Ella debe alejarse de Albert

-Cariño-dijo Rose acariciando su pelo-Vamos abajo necesitamos hablar

Las tres salieron dejándome con más preguntas que respuestas, podía entender la actitud de Elisa, si una chica se atreviera a ver así al chico que me pertenecía yo no hubiera sido tan comprensiva ni tan pasiva. Si dijera que no me importo verla llorar mentiría, sentí una opresión en el pecho y una fuerte necesidad de pedirle que me disculpara, su novio le era fiel ya que no hizo intento alguno de ir mas allá conmigo pero me tenia realmente sorprendida que ella nunca me dijo que estaba celosa más bien parecía que estaba preocupada por él, como si yo pudiera herirlo de alguna forma. No supe nada de lo acontecido esa noche estaba demasiado cansada, me quede dormida antes de que las chicas regresaran a la habitación.

O o O

Los días que siguieron el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, pero Albert y yo estábamos más unidos que nunca, conversábamos en breves instantes, ahora sabia un poco más de él, como que música le gustaba escuchar, cual era si comida favorita, nos reímos como locos cuando al unísono dijimos que nos fascinaba el pastel de chocolate, estar con él me hacia olvidar la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí, Albert era como una brisa fresca en medio del desierto, era la luz que iluminaba mi obscuro camino. Elisa no estaba muy contenta en diversas ocasiones los vi conversar, aunque ellos no se dieron cuenta de que los observaba, ella parecía triste y la consolaba con cariño, eso me estrujaba el corazón.

Esa mañana decidí no salir a almorzar fuera de la clínica no quería ver a Albert, no me sentía de humor para soportar ver como abrazaba a otra, la depresión se estaba apoderando nuevamente de mi, además de que acababan de llegar las donaciones de medicamentos y teníamos que ordenarlos y hacer un inventario de ellos. Mi corazón salto de alegría al reconocer la voz de Annie al saludarme mientras entraba en la clínica, era seguida por Stear…De un salto llegue al lado de mis amigos y me abrace a Annie tuve un sentimiento extraño y me puse a llorar como una niña. Era agradable sentirme querida después de muchos días de soledad, llena de emoción le presente a Patty a mis amigos, ella fingió indiferencia pero pude ver como se coloreaban sus mejillas cuando mi apuesto amigo tomo su mano, aquello me hizo sonreír, Tom…Bueno Tom era él y de eso no había duda saludo con desconfianza y siguió realizando su trabajo. Stear demostró demasiado interés por Patty así que los deje solos para que se conocieran un poco mas, moría por hablarle de Albert a Annie.

Me quede a solas un segundo con Annie antes de que se marcharan, no quería que se fuera pero así deberían de ser las cosas, yo estaba en ese lugar para pensar en mi comportamiento no para recibir consuelo. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero la vi demasiado entusiasmada con la fiesta de la semana próxima, por primera vez había sido invitada directamente, pero aquello no me hacia feliz. Con pesar reconozco que aquellas fiestas estaba llenas de peligros para una chica como Annie.

-¿Stear ira contigo?-Pregunte queriendo cerciorarme que estaría bien

-Bueno si pero la verdad recibí la invitación de un chico-respondió con timidez

-¿Qué chico Annie?-Cuestione sintiendo algo de miedo

-Me lo presento Susana es amigo de Terry-respondió

-¿A cuál de ellos te refieres?-aun no sabía de quien se trataba, a pesar de ello sentí un escalofrió cualquier amigo de Terry seria un patán yo lo sabía, durante poco más de un año salí con él. La idea de que mi amiga estuviera con algún patán no me gustaba nada. Los chicos del equipo de futbol eran atractivos para cualquier chica sobre todo para alguien como Annie que era introvertida. Pero no eran lo ideal para nadie ,el recordar lo sucedido tiempo atrás me hizo sentir una necesidad desesperada de querer detener a Annie.

-Anthony-respondió con un suspiro

-No puedes estar hablando en serio…aléjate de él quieres-dije algo histérica

-¿Pero qué te pasa Candy?-grito molesta

-No saldrás con Anthony…¡No es un chico para ti!-seguí diciendo como una loca

-Ahora esta celosa ¿cierto?-dijo Annie-Lo sabia jamás estarás feliz por mi

-Anthony no por favor…No con un amigo de Terry…

-¿Acaso también te gusta Candy?-dijo enfadada

-No Annie…no lo conoces-grite

-Pues tú tampoco conocías a Archie cuando saliste en su compañía de aquella fiesta ¿Cierto?

-¿De…que estás hablando?-pregunte nerviosa

-¿Crees que no sé lo que sucedió hace unos meses?-dijo viéndome con rabia-pues… ¡Sorpresa! Lo se Candy…Se lo que sucedió entre Archie y tú…

-No es lo que piensas Annie-dije bajando un poco la voz-Las cosas no sucedieron como lo imaginas

-La verdad ya no me interesa-dijo dándome la espalda-Archie es solo un perdedor…En cambio Anthony…

-Anthony es un cretino-dije tomándola del brazo para obligarla a verme

-No lo sabes…Sólo estas celosa porque estas encerrada aquí-me dijo soltándose de mi agarre-Susana tenía razón, era una tontería venir a verte, estúpidamente pensé que te alegrarías por mi

-Solo intento protegerte Annie aunque aun no lo entiendas

-¡No eres mi madre por Dios!-grito y pude ver la furia en sus ojos

-Pero somos hermanas Annie-murmure con cariño

-¿Ahora si lo recuerdas?-levanto la ceja-Debiste recordarlo cuando te acostaste con Archie…

-Nunca me acosté con él…¡No seas tonta!-grite demasiado fuerte

-No soy una tonta aunque tú siempre has pensado que lo soy-corrió lejos de mi

-¡Annie espera!-grite pero ella se alejo

Stear y Patty veía con algo de sorpresa la escena, Annie paso junto a él y siguió sin detenerse camino al auto. Stear se acerco a mi algo confundido, no me había dado cuenta que temblaba pero lo hacía era demasiado intenso lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, sentía rabia y frustración, no había nada que pudiera hacer. El miedo me estaba nublando la razón, llore desconsoladamente ante la mirada atónita de Stear que no sabía ni que decir.

-Stear-lo llame entre sollozos-No la dejes sola ni un momento ¿Lo prometes?

-Por supuesto-respondió perplejo

-No la dejes ir sola a esa fiesta-le tome la mano con desesperación-Tienes que proteger a la pequeña Annie

-Lo haré tranquilízate-dijo con voz ronca-Ahora debo irme ¿Estarás bien?

Asentí y se despidió algo confuso. No me moví de mi sitio en un buen rato, en medida que el auto se alejaba sentía mas y mas impotencia, por primera vez no estaría con Annie y eso la dejaba sola y vulnerable ante todos aquellos jóvenes que no tenia sentimientos de sobra sabia yo aquello. Susana me había desarmado ante ella, no podía ni imaginar que cosas tan terribles le dijo a mi amiga sobre mí, pero sabía de lo que esa chica era capaz y si a eso le sumaba lo desagradable que era yo para ella. No me di cuenta que seguía llorando y que Patty ahora estaba a mi lado tomándome de los hombros, me abrazo y deje que todo lo que guardaba dentro brotara.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto y su voz era dulce

-Ella…ira a esa fiesta…Anthony estará allí…ella no…-murmure sin poder completar una oración

-Candy ¿Anthony es el chico?-pregunto

-No entiendo-la mire a los ojos

-Lo sabes Candy-me sostuvo la mirada-Solo tienes que decirme..

-¿Decirte qué?-fingí no entender

-Si lo sabes-sonrió con ironía-Es el chico que te lastimo…

-¡A mí nadie me ha lastimado!-grite soltándome y corrí a refugiarme a la habitación

Patty lo sabía y no necesite decirle absolutamente nada, nadie debería de saber mi secreto…Porque aun yo no estaba preparada para reconocerlo…Las imágenes estaban en mi cabeza sin que pudiera evitar que se reprodujeran como si fuera una película barata…A mí nadie me protegió…Sufrí lo inevitable y Annie podría pasar por lo mismo…Anthony si me lastimo….Anthony abuso de mi en aquella fiesta por mucho que yo lo tratara de olvidar esa era mi realidad….

Continuara….

Chicas…¡Sin palabras! Mil gracias a todas aquellas que dejan sus comentarios y a todas aquellas que no han dejado de leer solo pido paciencia y todo este embrollo se desenredara

**Mis especiales agradecimientos a :**

**LizvetArdray,Mfloresmayes,Josie,Skarllet Northman,Grandchester Lucy,Chicuelita99,Liovana,Nadia,Mayra Exitosa,Corner,Marisol92,Quevivacandy,Cerezza0977,Admiradora,Angdl,Lucero,CandyFan72,Laila y Lu de Andrew**

**Nadia:Hermosa te he extrañado en Facebook pero que gusto leerte aquí!**

**Quevivacandy:Amiga Happy Birthday! Te adoro y lo sabes…Doy gracias a Dios por tu vida**

**_Saludos y Bendiciones_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Jessy,Fher y Caty Siempre los llevare en mi corazón ****

**Capitulo 5.- Abriendo heridas…**

Salí corriendo hacia la habitación todo mi cuerpo temblaba como si fuera una hoja al viento, aún así no se como reuní la fuerza necesaria para subir las escaleras a toda velocidad, mi rostro estaba empapado por el llanto, en mi mente se repetían una y otra vez el recuerdo de aquella noche en la que mi vida empeoro aun más. No dejaba de temblar aun cuando estaba a salvo en las paredes de la pequeña habitación…El recuerdo seguía invadiendo mi mente…Era todo tan real que me sentí sucia una vez más. Me metí en el cuarto de baño y aun con la ropa puesta vertí sobre mi cuerpo un balde de agua fría, repetí la acción varias veces más el agua caía sobre mi cara, tome la esponja y el jabón…Necesitaba limpiarme…Estaba demasiado sucia…Patty entro antes de que pudiera comenzar a quitarme la ropa y se abrazo a mi sin decir una sola palabra, lloramos por un buen tiempo…Ella se unió a mi dolor como si lo comprendiera, no le importo mojarse con mis ropas y después sin decir una sola palabra se puso de pie.

-Ahora voy a salir-dijo con la voz aun entrecortada por el llanto-te esperare en la habitación cuando estés lista, solo te pido que no demores demasiado, puedes enfermar

Asentí sin poder aun decir nada, saber que me comprendía ceso un poco mis lagrimas, aunque el dolor estaba ahí, me puse de pie y me deshice de mis prendas, aún sentía que necesitaba esa ducha, frote mi cuerpo con la esponja enjabonada, frote tan fuerte que mi piel ardía. Cuando finalmente salí encontré a Patty sentada encima de la cama, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y las rodillas abrazadas a su cuerpo, entonces yo también la comprendí a ella, me vestí en silencio sintiéndome incapaz de sacarla de su trance, después me acerque lentamente y la abrace sin decir una sola palabra, ella sollozo en mi hombro mientras yo seguía pensando si sería lo correcto confirmarle lo que ella ya sabía. Dudé mucho sobre lo que tenía que hacer pero una vocecita en mi interior me gritaba que el momento de aceptar lo sucedido había llegado.

-Todo paso hace un poco más de un año-empecé a hablar poniéndome de pie-era la primera vez que salía con alguien después de haber roto con el que fue mi primer novio…Terry fue mi novio un largo tiempo pero rompió conmigo porque según él no era lo suficientemente mujer como para ser su novia, en ese entonces no bebía y cuando me cambio por Susana sentí unos deseos enormes de demostrarle que yo podía ser una chica madura, mi autoestima no ayudaba mucho, no me sentía linda como para competir con la capitana del equipo de porristas-moví la cabeza negando-¡Que tonta fui! Acepte la invitación de Anthony para demostrarle a Terry que podía tener a quien yo quisiera…Anthony es un chico alto y fornido pertenece al equipo de futbol al igual que Terry, que mejor venganza ¿No? Además todas las chicas morían por salir con él, fui de compras…Mi amiga Litzy me convenció de comprar un vestido algo provocador dijo que solo así cumpliría mi propósito. Cuándo me vi en el espejo no me sentía yo pero algo dentro de mi me decía que lucía muy bella ,me sentía sexy….Creí que así me veía y cuando lo comprobé al ver la cara del que sería mi pareja sonreí con malicia y satisfacción, solo quería que Terry se diera cuenta del enorme error que había cometido al dejarme ir…Toda la noche resulto ser como lo pensé, las chicas me veían con envidia y los chicos con admiración, ni que decir del bobo de Terry…Pero cometí un error…Bebí demasiado tratando de fingir ser alguien que no era…-mis sollozos me interrumpieron en ese instante pero la mirada de Patty me decía que esperaba que continuara-Terry se me acerco en algún momento de la fiesta, aprovecho que Anthony fue por una bebidas, pero contrario a lo que pensé me dijo que nunca pensó que yo me comportaría como una cualquiera, que lo había decepcionado y jamás regresaría conmigo. Quise llorar pero permanecí fuerte ante él y cuando mi pareja llego me abalance sobre él y le pedí que me sacara de esa fiesta…No supe en qué momento me encontré a solas con él en el mirador, estaba fuera de mi…No sabía lo que hacía…Anthony me beso pero riendo lo aleje de mi y le dije que se lo tomara con calma, su mirada me dijo que no lo haría…Acaricio mis piernas por abajo del vestido…Le suplique que me llevara a casa…Pero solo me miro de una forma extraña y me dijo que lo haría cuando él lo deseara…

-Candy- interrumpió Patty-no tienes que…

-Si Patty…Necesito sacar lo que llevo dentro-le respondí y seguí con mi relato-me estremecí sintiendo algo de miedo…Le dije que parara pero no lo hacía seguía tocando mi cuerpo y entonces llore de impotencia, no podía detenerlo, su cuerpo estaba sobre mi y no tenía fuerzas…Sus caricias fueron más agresivas y murmuraba palabras obscenas en mi oído…"Tu te lo buscaste cariño" "Vamos se que lo deseas…Por eso te vestiste así ¿cierto?" Intente alejarlo pero comprendí que no lo lograría era demasiado fuerte y mucho más alto que yo…Todo parecía ser una pesadilla, apreté los ojos deseando que pronto pasara, tratando de convencerme que solo era un mal sueño del que pronto despertaría…Cumplió su cometido en el asiento trasero de su auto…No tenía fuerza para luchar..Estaba demasiado adolorida…Sentí muchos deseos de vomitar…Pero ese imbécil-dije con rabia y el rostro mojado-Seguía sobre mi cuerpo diciendo cosas que me erizaban la piel "Eres tan linda…estas tan bien" Pero no me gustaba oírlo solo deseaba morirme…Me gustaría decir que eso termino aquella noche pero ese fue el principio de mi infierno…No dije nada porque se encargo de convencerme que la única culpable de todo había sido yo…Yo por vestirme de esa manera…Yo por haberle coqueteado toda la noche…Yo por haber accedido a ir a ese lugar solitario con el…Lo peor de todo eso es que me convencí de que toda la basura que me dijo era verdad. Sabía que…-un sollozo hizo que callara pero después continúe-Sabia que de nada serviría decírselo a los demás, nadie me creería… Era un chico modelo y yo…yo solo era una chica problemática…Lo peor fue lo que paso después…Me dejo en mi casa horas más tarde, me sentía peor que una basura, todo mi cuerpo dolía…Abrí la ducha y me quede allí por horas, talle mi cuerpo hasta que mi piel ardió, aun así nunca más me sentí limpia…Me ausente por algunos días del colegio, solo Annie me visito en un par de ocasiones pero me negaba a recibirla, yo estaba sucia, manchada y sin ganas de vivir…Fue la primera vez que intente quitarme la vida pero todo fue…

Corrí hacia el baño sin terminar la oración, necesitaba vomitar, necesitaba sacar todo aquello que estaba envenenando mis entrañas, Patty entro tras de mí se puso en cuclillas y tomo mi pelo mientras frotaba mi espalda, vacié mi estomago hasta sentir que no quedaba más dentro, agradecí internamente a Patty su silenciosa ayuda, dentro de mi sabia que ella me comprendía demasiado bien supuse en ese entonces que abriría su corazón a mí como yo lo estaba haciendo, pero me equivoque, me ayudo a ponerme en píe y me abrazo por un largo tiempo, las dos lloramos con fuerza, entendí que nos unía el mismo dolor, al menos ya lo había aceptado y le dije a alguien lo sucedido aquella noche, pedí al cielo que algún día esa dulce chica que sollozaba en mi hombro hiciera lo mismo, quizá el haberle dicho mi enorme secreto no me ayudo de mucho en ese momento, pero callar me estaba afectando hasta lo más intimo de mi ser, al menos después de decírselo a Patty me sentí aliviada, ahora compartía con alguien mi más profundo dolor, ahora entiendo que la aceptación fue el primer paso para superarlo.

O o O

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasamos alejadas de todo llore demasiado hasta sentir que no quedaba una sola lagrima más que derramar; de esa noche solo recuerdo que no me sentí con ánimo de enfrentar la mirada de todos en el comedor, estaba por recostarme en la cama y leer un libro que Patty amablemente me había prestado antes de que ella decidiera salir a caminar en compañía de Elisa, unos suaves golpes en la puerta me hicieron incorporarme, no tenia deseos de ver a nadie y seguramente Rose trataría de indagar sobre lo sucedido, con cara de fastidio me puse de pie y de mala gana abrí la puerta, casi me quedo sin aliento al ver a Albert recargado en el marco de la misma, lucía guapísimo con una camisa sin mangas color azul intenso, como el cielo de sus ojos. Tenía una bandeja con algo de fruta y un vaso de leche, en cuanto sintió mi presencia sonrió ampliamente, el tan solo verlo parado frente a mi hizo que un revoloteo se sintiera en mi estomago pero a la misma vez sentía una enorme vergüenza, me sentí una persona sucia, algo muy diferente a lo que era Albert…El tenia una mirada limpia a pesar de que sus ojos estaban sin luz, siempre era amable, tierno y bondadoso.

Cerré los ojos antes de articular palabra alguna, espere que hablara pero obviamente quería que fuera la primera en hacerlo, tome valor para fingir indiferencia y tratar de alejarlo de mi, pero en el fondo no quería hacerlo, lo necesitaba…Necesitaba tenerlo cerca para no derrumbarme, se que sonaba ilógico y hasta algo estúpido pero cuando estaba con él no necesitaba fingir que tenía el control, me gustaba que fuera él quien guiara nuestras conversaciones, que al principio me parecían triviales pero que hoy en día que soy más madura, comprendo eran demasiado profundas.

-Quiero estar sola-dije dando vuelta para entrar a la habitación, él se quedo en la puerta

-Está bien me marchare en cuando comas algo-respondió borrando la sonrisa de su rostro

-No tengo hambre y nadie te pidió que te molestaras-dije tratando de escucharme molesta

-Se que no me pediste nada, quise hacerlo porque me preocupo por ti-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y en ese instante hubiera querido arrojarme a sus brazos

-No deberías preocuparte por alguien como yo-respondí

-Candy -me llamo con dulzura y se acerco para poner una mano en mi hombro-No sé qué te sucedió ni pretendo que me lo digas, pero quiero que sepas que nunca más te dejare sola, aunque no lo quieras siempre estaré cerca de ti

En ese instante mi barrera se derrumbo, se escucho tan tierno que no pude evitar sollozar como una niña pequeña me cobije en sus brazos sin decir ni una sola palabra, él guardo silencio y se dedico a darme su cálido consuelo, no podía decirle lo que me sucedió tiempo atrás, no soportaría que supiera mi obscuro secreto ¿Cómo le dices al chico que te gusta que tienes asco de tu cuerpo? ¿Cómo decirle que cada día despertaba sin ánimos de vivir? ¿Cómo decirle que alguien más te toco sin tu permiso por que tú lo provocaste? No tenía el valor de hacerlo, no quería que pensara que era una cualquiera, además el estaba con Elisa, al menos era una chica linda y sin tanta porquería en el alma.

O o O

Esa semana me uní mas a Patty y conviví con Albert mucho mas, pudimos hablar un poco mas de sueños y proyectos, en los cuales ninguno de los dos creía que pudieran realizarse, me dolió en el alma escuchar a Albert relatarme lo que había sido su vida desde que perdió la vista, aunque no profundizo demasiado en la forma en la que lo hizo ,le agradecí la confianza que deposito en mi al decirme como se sentía al respecto, solo pude saber que estaba por terminar la secundaria cuando todo paso y la forma en la que fue rechazado de la preparatoria tan solo por ser diferente, solo pude decirle "No te preocupes no es que tú no estés preparado para la preparatoria son ellos los que no están preparados para ti" Sonrió mientras los niños del albergue corrían a su alrededor buscando de su atención, lo observaba embelesada, fue en ese instante que vi el auto de Stear acercarse, mi corazón latió con furia, no me podía mover de mi sitio y la voz no me salía, las lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas temiendo lo peor, algo sucedía con Annie.

Cuando Stear se acerco le tome la mano y pude ver la angustia en sus ojos, la sangre se me congelo y sentía como mis sienes latían furiosas, algo no estaba bien y entonces temí lo peor. Si Anthony le había hecho algo nunca podría perdonármelo, debí decirle lo que me había sucedido a mi, eramos las mejores amigas y yo se lo oculte,no era mire suplicante sea lo que fuere que pasa debia de decírmelo en ese preciso instante o enloquecería.

-Candy…ha sucedido algo terrible-dijo soltando el aire

-¿Le ha sucedido algo a Annie?-el asintió y senti desfallecerme

-¿Le ha hecho algo Anthony?-grite sin importarme llamar la atención de los demás

-¿Anthony?-meneo la cabeza-No Candy ella ha tenido un accidente

-¿Esta bien?-grite-¡Por Dios Stear habla ya!

-Ella esta en estado de coma y Candy…Anthony murió al igual que Litzy

Todo se obscureció a mi alrededor y mi cabeza giraba sin detenerse era como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla,apreté los ojos varias veces tratando de convencerme que habia escuchado mal,las palabras se ahogaban en mi el chico causante de mi desgracia estaba muerto,al igual que una de mis mejores amigas,eso sin contar que Annie mi hermanita estaba sin conciencia en un hospital,a todos los conocía desde que eramos unos niños y a pesar de todo el daño que Anthony me hizo jamás me alegraría de su muerte

Pensé que iba a caer pero los brazos de Albert me sostuvieron, mientras Patty trataba de animarme un poco, estaba en shock, eso tenía que ser una pesadilla más de mi vida. De alguna manera logre ponerme en pie y tome a Stear de la mano, le grite que saliéramos de allí, tenía que ir en donde se encontraba Annie, tenía que verla, sostener su mano y decirle que todo estaría bien, que la necesitaba. Ella era mi fortaleza y sin ella yo no podría seguir cada día, eso lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, sin Annie jamás hubiera podido lograr salir adelante cada día. Stear me llevo hacia el auto pero antes de que pudiera subir Patty tiro de mi con fuerza, me gire hacia ella algo molesta ¿Quién se creía para hacerme perder el tiempo?

-No puedes irte así|-me grito sin soltarme

-Debo ir con ella-le dije tratando de soltarme-No lo entiendes

-La que sigue sin entender eres tú -respondió molesta-No estás en este lugar por un premio, ni de vacaciones…

-¡Nunca pensé que fuera una prisión!-grite con furia

-No debes ir….-insistió

-¡Basta Patty!-grito Albert quien ya se encontraba junto a mí

-Albert…

-Lo siento Patty pero Candy debe de ir a ver a su amiga-dijo con firmeza

-No puede ir…Debe hablar con Rose-dijo desesperada

-Si se lo dice jamás lo permitirá-respondió

-¿Y qué pretendes?¿Que se marche sin permiso?-pregunto

-¿Quién va a impedírselo?...Además ella no irá sola

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiono sorprendida

-Yo iré con ella…

Patty abrió la boca con asombro pero no dijo nada y antes de que pudiera reaccionar nosotros ya nos encontrábamos dentro del auto tomados de la mano. Agradecí su apoyo…Albert era alguien con quien no sentía temor a nada, ni siquiera a que tomara mi mano o me tomara en sus brazos, con cualquier otro chico jamás lo permitiría, me recosté en su regazo sintiendo su cálido abrazo, cerré los ojos e ignore mis miedos. Lejos estaba de imaginar las consecuencias que aquella escapada traería a la vida de Albert

Continuara….

Chicas! Bueno antes que nada una disculpa por tardar tanto pero he estado enferma y he tenido muchísimo trabajo…He andado agotada! Aprovecho para decirles que no fue sencillo escribir este capítulo así como hacerles saber que está dedicado a tres jóvenes** que estudiaban en la preparatoria en la cual trabajo y que desgraciadamente perdieron la vida en un accidente. Nenas les mando un fuerte abrazo y muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios las adoro!

**Mis especiales agradecimientos a:**

_**Mfloresmayes,Nadia Andrew,Grandchester Lucy,Mayra Exitosa,LizvetArdray,Chicuelita,Marisol92,Skarllet Northman,Quevivacandy,Iris Adriana,Josie,Chiquita Andrew,Liovana,Friditas,Reyna,Litzy,CandyFan,Lu de Andrew y Elisa**_

**¡Saludos y Bendiciones!**


End file.
